Roar of the Elders/Gallery
The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar First Roar returnoftheroar-0 (200).png|Kion's eyes before he roars returnoftheroar-0 (201).png|Preparing to roar returnoftheroar-0 (202).png|Kion uses the Roar of the Elders for the first time returnoftheroar-0 (203).png|The force of the Roar sweeps past the hyenas returnoftheroar-0 (204).png|Kion roars returnoftheroar-0 (205).png|Kion finishes using the Roar returnoftheroar-0 (206).png|The use of the Roar causes Kion to receive his Mark of the Guard returnoftheroar-0 (210).png|The Great Lions of the Past remain behind Kion in the clouds The-legend-of-scar (85).png|A painting of Scar using the Roar The-legend-of-scar (89).png Second Roar the-final-battle (150).png the-final-battle (151).png the-final-battle (152).png the-final-battle (153).png the-final-battle (154).png the-final-battle (155).png the-final-battle (156).png Nne-fall.png the-final-battle (158).png the-final-battle (159).png the-final-battle (160).png Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (469).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (472).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (473).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (474).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (475).png The Rise of Makuu tromakuu- (237).png tromakuu- (238).png tromakuu- (239).png tromakuu- (240).png tromakuu- (241).png Bunga the Wise bunga-the-wise-hd (434).png bunga-the-wise-hd (435).png bunga-the-wise-hd (436).png bunga-the-wise-hd (437).png bunga-the-wise-hd (438).png bunga-the-wise-hd (439).png bunga-the-wise-hd (440).png bunga-the-wise-hd (441).png bunga-the-wise-hd (442).png bunga-the-wise-hd (443).png Eye of the Beholder eye-of-the-beholder-hd (388).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (389).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (390).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (391).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (392).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (393).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (394).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (395).png The Search for Utamu the-search-for-utamu (391).png the-search-for-utamu (392).png the-search-for-utamu (393).png the-search-for-utamu (394).png the-search-for-utamu (395).png Paintings and Predictions paintings-and-predictions-1080 (462).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (463).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (464).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (465).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (466).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (467).png Too Many Termites Too-many-termites (31).png Too-many-termites (32).png Too-many-termites (33).png Too-many-termites (34).png Too-many-termites (35).png Too-many-termites (36).png Too-many-termites (37).png Too-many-termites (38).png Janja's New Crew First Roar Janjas-new-crew (41).png Janjas-new-crew (42).png Janjas-new-crew (43).png Janjas-new-crew (45).png Janjas-new-crew (46).png Janjas-new-crew (47).png Janjas-new-crew (48).png Second Roar Janjas-new-crew (454).png Janjas-new-crew (455).png Janjas-new-crew (456).png Janjas-new-crew (457).png Janjas-new-crew (458).png Janjas-new-crew (459).png Lions of the Outlands First Roar Lions-of-the-outlands (193).png Lions-of-the-outlands (194).png Lions-of-the-outlands (195).png Lions-of-the-outlands (196).png Lions-of-the-outlands (197).png Lions-of-the-outlands (198).png Lions-of-the-outlands (199).png Lions-of-the-outlands (200).png Second Roar Lions-of-the-outlands (556).png Lions-of-the-outlands (557).png Lions-of-the-outlands (558).png Lions-of-the-outlands (559).png Lions-of-the-outlands (560).png Lions-of-the-outlands (561).png Lions-of-the-outlands (562).png Lions-of-the-outlands (563).png Never Roar Again First Roar never-roar-again-hd (79).png never-roar-again-hd (80).png never-roar-again-hd (81).png never-roar-again-hd (82).png never-roar-again-hd (83).png never-roar-again-hd (84).png never-roar-again-hd (85).png never-roar-again-hd (86).png never-roar-again-hd (87).png never-roar-again-hd (88).png never-roar-again-hd (89).png never-roar-again-hd (90).png never-roar-again-hd (91).png never-roar-again-hd (92).png never-roar-again-hd (93).png never-roar-again-hd (94).png never-roar-again-hd (95).png never-roar-again-hd (96).png never-roar-again-hd (97).png never-roar-again-hd (98).png never-roar-again-hd (99).png never-roar-again-hd (100).png never-roar-again-hd (101).png never-roar-again-hd (102).png never-roar-again-hd (103).png never-roar-again-hd (104).png never-roar-again-hd (105).png never-roar-again-hd (106).png never-roar-again-hd (107).png never-roar-again-hd (108).png never-roar-again-hd (109).png never-roar-again-hd (110).png never-roar-again-hd (111).png never-roar-again-hd (112).png never-roar-again-hd (113).png never-roar-again-hd (114).png never-roar-again-hd (115).png never-roar-again-hd (116).png never-roar-again-hd (117).png never-roar-again-hd (118).png never-roar-again-hd (119).png never-roar-again-hd (120).png never-roar-again-hd (121).png never-roar-again-hd (122).png never-roar-again-hd (123).png never-roar-again-hd (124).png never-roar-again-hd (125).png never-roar-again-hd (126).png never-roar-again-hd (143).png Second Roar never-roar-again-hd (527).png never-roar-again-hd (528).png never-roar-again-hd (529).png never-roar-again-hd (530).png never-roar-again-hd (531).png never-roar-again-hd (532).png never-roar-again-hd (533).png never-roar-again-hd (534).png never-roar-again-hd (535).png never-roar-again-hd (536).png never-roar-again-hd (537).png never-roar-again-hd (538).png never-roar-again-hd (539).png never-roar-again-hd (540).png never-roar-again-hd (541).png never-roar-again-hd (542).png never-roar-again-hd (543).png never-roar-again-hd (544).png never-roar-again-hd (545).png Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (262).png Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (263).png Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (264).png Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (265).png Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (266).png The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar First Roar the-rise-of-scar (318).png the-rise-of-scar (319).png the-rise-of-scar (320).png the-rise-of-scar (321).png the-rise-of-scar (322).png The-rise-of-scar (685).png The-rise-of-scar (854).png Second Roar the-rise-of-scar (1113).png the-rise-of-scar (1114).png the-rise-of-scar (1115).png the-rise-of-scar (1116).png the-rise-of-scar (1117).png the-rise-of-scar (1118).png the-rise-of-scar (1119).png the-rise-of-scar (1120).png the-rise-of-scar (1121).png the-rise-of-scar (1122).png the-rise-of-scar (1123).png the-rise-of-scar (1124).png the-rise-of-scar (1125).png the-rise-of-scar (1126).png the-rise-of-scar (1127).png Swept Away First Roar swept-away (38).png swept-away (39).png swept-away (40).png swept-away (41).png swept-away (42).png swept-away (43).png swept-away (44).png swept-away (45).png swept-away (46).png swept-away (47).png swept-away (48).png Second Roar Swept-away (515).png Swept-away (516).png Swept-away (517).png Swept-away (518).png Swept-away (519).png Swept-away (520).png Swept-away (521).png Rafiki's New Neighbors rafikis-new-neighbors (453).png rafikis-new-neighbors (454).png rafikis-new-neighbors (455).png rafikis-new-neighbors (456).png rafikis-new-neighbors (457).png rafikis-new-neighbors (458).png rafikis-new-neighbors (459).png The Bite of Kenge the-bite-of-kenge (588).png the-bite-of-kenge (589).png the-bite-of-kenge (590).png the-bite-of-kenge (591).png the-bite-of-kenge (592).png the-bite-of-kenge (593).png The Morning Report the-morning-report (465).png the-morning-report (466).png the-morning-report (467).png the-morning-report (468).png the-morning-report (469).png the-morning-report (470).png the-morning-report (471).png the-morning-report (472).png the-morning-report (473).png the-morning-report (474).png the-morning-report (475).png the-morning-report (476).png The Little Guy the-little-guy (657).png the-little-guy (658).png the-little-guy (659).png the-little-guy (660).png the-little-guy (661).png the-little-guy (662).png The Scorpion's Sting The-scorpions-sting (496).png The-scorpions-sting (497).png The-scorpions-sting (498).png The-scorpions-sting (499).png The-scorpions-sting (500).png The-scorpions-sting (501).png The-scorpions-sting (502).png The-scorpions-sting (503).png The-scorpions-sting (504).png The-scorpions-sting (505).png The-scorpions-sting (506).png The-scorpions-sting (516).png The-scorpions-sting (517).png The-scorpions-sting (543).png The-scorpions-sting (544).png The-scorpions-sting (545).png The-scorpions-sting (546).png The-scorpions-sting (547).png The-scorpions-sting (548).png The-scorpions-sting (549).png The-scorpions-sting (550).png The-scorpions-sting (551).png The-scorpions-sting (622).png The-scorpions-sting (623).png The-scorpions-sting (624).png The-scorpions-sting (625).png The-scorpions-sting (626).png The-scorpions-sting (627).png The-scorpions-sting (628).png The-scorpions-sting (629).png Cave of Secrets Cave-of-secrets (89).png Cave-of-secrets (100).png The Zebra Mastermind The-zebra-mastermind (443).png The-zebra-mastermind (444).png The-zebra-mastermind (445).png The-zebra-mastermind (446).png The-zebra-mastermind (447).png The Hyena Resistance The-hyena-resistance (626).png The-hyena-resistance (627).png The-hyena-resistance (628).png The-hyena-resistance (629).png The-hyena-resistance (630).png The-hyena-resistance (631).png The-hyena-resistance (632).png The-hyena-resistance (633).png The-hyena-resistance (634).png The-hyena-resistance (635).png The-hyena-resistance (636).png Beshte and the Beast Beshte-and-the-beast (357).png Beshte-and-the-beast (358).png Beshte-and-the-beast (359).png Beshte-and-the-beast (360).png Beshte-and-the-beast (361).png Beshte-and-the-beast (362).png Beshte-and-the-beast (363).png Beshte-and-the-beast (364).png The Fall of Mizimu Grove The Fall Of Mizimu Grove (311).png The Fall Of Mizimu Grove (312).png The Fall Of Mizimu Grove (313).png The Fall Of Mizimu Grove (314).png The Fall Of Mizimu Grove (315).png Fire from the Sky Firefromthesky (519).png Firefromthesky (520).png Mzingo defeated Kion using his Roar.jpg Firefromthesky (521).png Firefromthesky (522).png Battle for the Pride Lands First Roar Screen Shot 2019-07-27 at 10.39.33 AM.png Battle for the pride lands (71).png Battle for the pride lands (72).png Battle for the pride lands (73).png Battle for the pride lands (74).png Battle for the pride lands (75).png Scar's Roar Battle for the pride lands (526).png Battle for the pride lands (527).png Battle for the pride lands (528).png Battle for the pride lands (529).png Battle for the pride lands (536).png Battle for the pride lands (537).png Battle for the pride lands (538).png Battle for the pride lands (539).png Battle for the pride lands (540).png Second Roar Battle for the pride lands (742).png Battle for the pride lands (743).png Battle for the pride lands (744).png Battle for the pride lands (745).png The Accidental Avalanche The Accidental Avalanche (87).png The Accidental Avalanche (88).png The Accidental Avalanche (89).png The Accidental Avalanche (91).png The Accidental Avalanche (92).png The Accidental Avalanche (93).png Dragon Island Screen Shot 2019-08-30 at 4.14.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-30 at 4.14.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-30 at 4.14.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-30 at 4.14.29 PM.png The Tree of Life Screen Shot 2019-09-19 at 1.05.24 PM.png Triumph of the Roar Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 3.13.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 3.10.34 PM.png Journey to the Pride Lands Screen Shot 2019-09-19 at 12.01.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-19 at 12.00.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-19 at 12.09.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-11 at 1.57.44 PM.png Return to the Pride Lands Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 6.26.08 PM.png|Vitani's roar Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 6.31.28 PM.png|Kion's master roar Screen Shot 2019-10-12 at 11.09.50 PM.png Final Scene.png Category:Gallery